L'ombre du passé
by sulring
Summary: Une elfe au sombre passé est envoyée à Fondcombe et se porte volontaire pour aider la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pourra-t-elle mener à bien sa quête, sans être hantée par ses origines? lisez et reviewez svp
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Silmarillion appartiennent à Tolkien.

*****

L'ombre du passé

Prologue

Galadriel sentit une perturbation. Elle sut tout de suite ce qui se passait. L'Anneau Unique avait été retrouvé. Son propriétaire le cherchait. Il avait peu de temps auparavant envoyé les nazgûls pour le chercher. Mais apparemment, les spectres de l'anneau étaient revenus bredouilles. Galadriel sentait la fureur de Sauron et son obsession pour l'Unique.

Galadriel soupira et regarda sa suivante et confidente. Elle se nommait Miriel. Elle se trouvait au service de la reine depuis quasiment deux âges, et même si Galadriel ne savait pas d'où elle venait, elle lui faisait confiance. En six mille ans, Miriel ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de douter d'elle.

Miriel méditait. Il semblait qu'elle sentait que l'Anneau s'était réveillé et que son propriétaire était furieux. Galadriel ignorait comment. Elle-même percevait le pouvoir de l'Unique grâce à Nenya, son anneau de pouvoir. Nenya était l'un des trois anneaux offerts aux elfes par Celebrimbor. Ce dernier les avait forgés en suivant les conseils d'Annatar, et Annatar lui-même ne les avait jamais touchés. Il valait mieux. Celebrimbor s'était rendu compte qu'Annatar était Sauron quand il avait créé l'Unique. Les elfes avaient compris qu'il deviendrait leur maître s'ils continuaient à utiliser leurs anneaux. Alors ils les avaient enlevés, jusqu'à ce que Sauron perde le sien.

Lorsque Galadriel et Celeborn son époux s'étaient installés en Lorien après la ruine de Doriath, ils y avaient trouvé Miriel. L'elfe semblait complètement perdue. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Par charité, Galadriel l'avait alors acceptée dans son royaume.

Miriel était très solitaire. Elle ne parlait qu'à la reine. Et la plupart du temps, elle ne faisait que l'écouter. Galadriel lui confiait ses craintes de l'avenir. De temps en temps, la reine allait regarder son miroir qui reflétait le passé, le présent, et un possible avenir. Miriel quant à elle, évitait toujours de regarder le miroir.

Au début, Galadriel s'était méfiée d'elle. Miriel inspirait le respect. Physiquement, elle n'était en rien semblable à Galadriel, au visage rayonnant et aux cheveux dorés. Son visage était d'une beauté noble, mais froide et distante. Elle semblait presque inaccessible pour le commun des elfes. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris très sombre. Elle n'avait jamais souri, même au début du Second Age, avant que Sauron ne se réveille à nouveau, comme si elle savait par avance tout ce qui allait se passer.

Mais finalement, grâce au pouvoir de Nenya, Galadriel avait réalisé que Miriel n'était en rien une menace pour son peuple.

Galadriel ferma les yeux un moment. Elle entra en communication avec Elrond, le propriétaire du second anneau, Vilya. Elrond avait compris que l'heure était grave. Il fallait agir. Il avait envoyé des messagers pour réunir à Fondcombe les représentants des peuples libres de Terre du Milieu.

- Miriel, sais-tu que l'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé ?

- Oui, ma reine.

- En ce moment même, le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe réunit des représentants des peuples libres pour décider du sort de l'Anneau. Ta mission est d'y aller, et de me représenter.

Miriel s'inclina devant sa reine.

- Il sera fait selon votre volonté, votre altesse.

Elle prit des armes et un cheval et se mit immédiatement en route pour Fondcombe. Elle contourna les montagnes et passa par Isengard. La forteresse de Saroumane était déjà occupée par ses orques. Mais Miriel ne s'en soucia pas. Elle passa à côté d'Isengard. Certains orques tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, ils fuirent, retournant dans la tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews !

Missbizkiss, au risque de te décevoir, cette fic est sérieuse… enfin disons que je vais essayer d'éviter que Melkor et Sauron se marient, cette fois...

Vendeta, voilà la suite, désolée de ne pas avoir mis plus tôt le nouveau chapitre, j'avais un rapport de stage à écrire…

Aeris de Lothlorien, ravie que ça te plaise. Au passage ton nom me dit quelque chose (Aeris de final fantasy 7 ou pas ?)

Note : j'ai repris la scène du conseil d'Elrond telle qu'elle est dans le film. Vu que je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville du génie qu'est JRR Tolkien, je n'ai pas résumé la scène du livre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

*****

Le conseil d'Elrond

Miriel arriva à Fondcombe trois jours plus tard, dans la soirée. Elle fut accueillie par un elfe qui la conduisit à Elrond.

- Miriel de Lorien, dit-il, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se présenter.

L'elfe acquiesça.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Galadriel m'a longuement parlé de vous.

Miriel lui sourit. Elrond la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était telle que Galadriel l'avait décrite : d'une beauté froide et distante. Elrond était impressionné par sa majesté. Elle avait quelque chose de divin. Elle lui faisait penser à Melian, mais bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Melian à l'époque où elle vivait encore à Doriath, il l'imaginait un peu comme Miriel.

L'elfe sentit son questionnement. Elle savait que son secret ne pourrait pas être gardé indéfiniment. Une partie d'elle voulait l'avouer. Elle avait vécu trop de temps en gardant ce secret au fond d'elle-même et il la rongeait. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien.

Elrond avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler que déterminer l'origine de Miriel. Il devait parler à Gandalf. Il conduisit Miriel sur le balcon de son palais. Elle admira l'architecture de la cité. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller et elle était émerveillée.

Gandalf regardait Frodon qui se trouvait plus bas.

- Il reprend des forces, remarqua Elrond.

- Sa blessure ne guérira jamais vraiment, l'informa Gandalf, il la portera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le magicien remarqua alors Miriel à l'écart. Elrond la lui présenta. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gandalf se figea. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce regard, des millénaires auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Une immense force se dégageait des yeux de l'elfe et Gandalf détourna les yeux, impressionné, et quelque peu, il le comprit plus tard, terrifié.

Elrond brisa le silence.

- Et pourtant, en portant l'Anneau aussi loin, le hobbit a montré une extraordinaire résistance à ses pouvoirs maléfiques.

- C'est un fardeau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter. Nous ne pouvons rien demander de plus de la part de Frodon.

Le regard du magicien était troublé. Il s'inquiétait pour Frodon. Selon lui, Frodon avait déjà eu la chance d'échapper trois fois aux nazgûls, et Gandalf ne voulait pas lui faire prendre plus de risques.

- Gandalf, l'ennemi est en marche. Les forces de Sauron se rassemblent à l'est, et son œil est fixé sur Fondcombe. Et d'après vos dires, Saroumane nous a trahis. La liste de nos alliés s'amenuise.

- Sa traîtrise va au-delà de ce que vous imaginez. Saroumane a croisé des orques avec des gobelins, et construit une armée à Isengard. Des créatures rapides qui peuvent se déplacer sous la lumière du soleil. Saroumane veut s'emparer de l'Anneau.

_Quel imbécile, _se dit Miriel.

- Nous ne pouvons pas combattre le Mordor et l'Isengard ! Gandalf, l'Anneau ne peut rester ici.

Gandalf ferma les yeux. Il pria les Valar pour que quel que soit l'endroit où l'Anneau devrait être envoyé, Frodon ne se charge pas de cette tâche.

- Ce péril concerne toute la Terre du Milieu, nous devons décider comment y mettre fin.

Elrond n'était pas optimiste, et il y avait de quoi. Les elfes quittaient la Terre du Milieu et se rendaient à Valinor. Les nains étaient plus occupés à creuser dans les montagnes, à la recherche de richesse qu'à se soucier des problèmes du monde.

- Nous devons placer notre espoir dans les hommes, déclara Gandalf.

- Les hommes sont faibles. Le sang de Numénor est éteint, et sa fierté oubliée. C'est à cause des hommes que l'Anneau a survécu.

_Trois mille ans auparavant, Isildur ôtait l'Anneau de la main de Sauron. Ce dernier se désintégra, provoquant une onde de choc qui tua tous les orques présents. Les humains et les elfes étaient enfin libres de son influence maléfique. Elrond se rendit là où se trouvait Isildur. Le prince tenait l'Anneau dans la main, et ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard. L'objet magique l'hypnotisait._

_- Isildur ! l'interpella Elrond. Suivez-moi._

_Isildur obéit. Ils traversèrent le champ de bataille, et montèrent sur la Montagne du Destin. Se trouvait un chemin qui conduisait dans la montagne. La lave bouillonnait en contrebas et le sol tremblait sous les pieds des deux rois. _

_- Jetez l'Anneau dans le feu ! ordonna Elrond. Détruisez-le !_

_Isildur ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Cet objet était trop beau pour être détruit. Il lança un regard de défi à Elrond et rebroussa chemin._

- Isildur garda l'Anneau et permit au mal de survivre. La lignée des rois fut brisée il y a longtemps. Les hommes sont divisés, sans chef.

- Il y en a un qui pourrait les réunir. Celui qui prétend au trône du Gondor.

Miriel poussa un soupir de soulagement. La lignée des rois n'était pas brisée. L'héritier d'Isildur était vivant, et il était le seul homme que Sauron craignait, le seul capable de causer la ruine du Seigneur Noir. Après tout, Sauron n'était pas invincible. Il avait mis son pouvoir dans un anneau, et avait été considérablement affaibli lorsqu'il l'avait perdu.

Mais le futur roi du Gondor n'acceptait pas son destin. Il n'y était pas prêt. Pas encore.

- Pour en revenir à l'Anneau, je pense que la meilleure solution serait de le détruire, déclara Elrond.

Miriel frémit. Détruire l'Anneau impliquait se rendre sur la Montagne du Destin, au cœur du royaume de son ennemi juré. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter cette proximité avec Sauron, elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Cela dit, peut-être que le Conseil déciderait d'un autre destin pour l'Anneau Unique.

Ce soir-là, Miriel dormit à Fondcombe, dans la résidence d'Elrond. Elle était dans un royaume elfe, dirigé par le propriétaire de Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air, elle ne craignait rien. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Depuis plusieurs années, elle se trouvait au service de la reine Galadriel de Lorien. Celle-ci l'avait recueillie dans son royaume après la défaite de Morgoth. Ce jour-là, elle se promenait dans la forêt de Lorien. Seule. Elle était toujours seule, elle avait tendance à refuser la compagnie des autres elfes, qui d'ailleurs, ne la recherchaient pas particulièrement. Le soleil couchant traversait les arbres et leur donnait une couleur orangée. Et elle entendit une voix._

_- Une charmante créature telle que vous ne devrait pas se promener dans la forêt à une heure aussi tardive._

_La voix était douce et grave. Miriel se retourna et vit un elfe. Il était grand, blond et d'une beauté singulière. Elle resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu un elfe aussi beau avant. Une aura quasiment magique se dégageait de lui, une aura bienveillante. Miriel était sûre, qui qu'il soit, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et la considéra d'un air interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Elle sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. _

_- Tout va bien. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à rencontrer des elfes qui se promènent dans la forêt à cette heure-ci. _

_Il lui sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sembla hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus. _

_- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être présenté avant, dit-il. Je m'appelle Annatar._

_Le seigneur des dons. Elle murmura son nom, et elle était sûre, il ne pouvait pas être maléfique. Puis elle se rappela la base de la politesse._

_- Je m'appelle Miriel. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance._

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Annatar en lui faisant un baisemain._

_Au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa main, Miriel sentit toute volonté l'abandonner. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, garder Annatar près d'elle, pour toujours._

Miriel se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mûe par une volonté supérieure, elle l'avait attiré à elle et embrassé sauvagement. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il l'avait prise immédiatement après, et elle l'avait laissé faire. En principe, elle ne supportait pas le contact des hommes, mais avec lui, sa peur s'était totalement envolée. Et il lui avait promis de l'aimer éternellement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elrond vint la chercher. Elle déjeuna rapidement et il la conduisit dans un petit jardin où se trouvaient des chaises disposées en cercle. Se trouvaient là des hommes, des elfes et des nains, accompagnés de Gandalf le magicien et de Frodon. Il était plus petit qu'un nain et avait les pieds poilus. Miriel avait entendu parler des hobbits, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas en trouver un à Fondcombe, qui plus est, en possession de l'Anneau de Pouvoir.

Elrond s'assit sur son trône. Miriel s'assit à son tour sur la seule chaise libre de l'assemblée, à savoir entre un nain et un homme. Tous se turent en voyant Elrond. Puis le roi elfe prit la parole.

- Peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. Si vous ne vous unissez pas ce sera la fin. Montrez l'Anneau, Frodon.

Frodon se leva et posa un anneau au centre du cercle.

- Alors c'est donc vrai, murmura l'humain assis à côté de Miriel.

Tous commencèrent à murmurer, sauf Gandalf, Elrond et Miriel. L'homme à côté d'elle, Boromir, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, se leva et s'avança vers l'Anneau.

- Cet anneau est un cadeau, fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Tous lui jetèrent un regard hostile. Miriel regarda vers l'ouest. _Les hommes sont tellement stupides parfois, _pensa-t-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez l'utiliser. L'Anneau ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur peut bien connaître de ces choses là ?

Un des elfes, le prince Legolas de la forêt verte, se leva alors et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur. Il est Aragorn, le fils d'Arathorn

Boromir lui lança un regard hostile.

- L'héritier d'Isildur, marmonna-t-il.

_Comme si j'en étais fier… _se dit Aragorn d'un air blasé.

- Héritier du trône du Gondor, ajouta Legolas.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

_Et ben ce n'est pas gagné, pour l'unification des peuples libres… _pensa Miriel. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il était tellement hostile à l'héritier d'Isildur.

- Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, ajouta Gandalf.

- Il n'y a plus qu'une seule option, déclara Elrond. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Un des nains se leva et abattit sa hache dessus. La hache vola en éclats.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen que nous possédons ici. Il a été forgé dans la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il peut être détruit.

- C'est impossible d'entrer en Mordor. Ses portes sont trop bien gardées et il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, leur signala Boromir.

- N'avez-vous rien compris à ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit !

- Et je suppose que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le faire ! l'apostropha Gimli.

- Et si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il, si Sauron reprend ce qui lui appartient ? rajouta Boromir.

- Je préfère être mort plutôt que de voir cet anneau entre les mains d'un elfe ! s'énerva Gimli.

Les nains et les elfes se levèrent et se lancèrent des regards assassins, puis commencèrent à se disputer, bientôt rejoints par les humains et Gandalf qui essayait de calmer tout le monde. Les elfes ne voulaient pas des hommes comme alliés, et les nains ne voulaient pas des elfes comme alliés. Elrond se prit la tête entre les mains. Miriel regarda vers l'ouest. Elle voulait le prendre, mais elle craignait d'être séduite par son pouvoir. Elle porta son attention sur l'Anneau et sentit monter en elle le désir de s'en emparer, de renverser Sauron et d'amener la paix en Terre du Milieu. Mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle avait vu trop de gens séduits et corrompus par le pouvoir, à commencer par Sauron lui-même. _Le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. _Elle n'en avait été que trop témoin.

Seul Aragorn et Elrond restaient impassibles devant la dispute. Frodon méditait, son attention concentrée sur l'Anneau, comme s'il lui en voulait de voir les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu se le disputer. L'objet magique lui parlait, il l'appelait, et Frodon l'écoutait sans pour autant le prendre.

Finalement il se leva et déclara d'une voix forte.

- Je vais le faire !

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, promit Gandalf avant de le rejoindre.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, proclama Aragorn.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, continua Legolas.

- Et ma hache, conclut Gimli.

Legolas sourit quand il le vit s'arrêter à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'un nain ne lui était pas hostile. Boromir se leva et les rejoignit.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous, déclara-t-il.

Miriel fit son choix, elle irait avec eux. Boromir lui lança un regard méfiant quand elle se leva et rejoignit le groupe. Personne ne s'y opposa sauf lui.

- Une femme n'a rien à faire à la guerre.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. J'ai vécu plus de guerres que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

Boromir se tut. Miriel soupira. Elle devait se calmer, éviter de se mettre en colère, car cela pourrait mettre en danger ses compagnons.

Puis Sam arriva, affirmant que Frodon n'irait nulle part sans lui. Il fut suivi par Merry et Pippin, disant qu'ils avaient besoin de gens intelligents et qu'il faudrait les attacher à un arbre pour les empêcher de partir.

- Dix compagnons. Le Porteur de l'Anneau et neuf compagnons pour rivaliser avec les nazgûls. Vous formerez donc la Communauté de l'Anneau. Aucun serment ne vous engage a aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez.

- Cool, dit un des hobbits. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Miriel sourit. Pippin n'était peut-être pas conscient du danger de ce voyage, mais au moins, il détendrait l'atmosphère. Chacun repartit de son côté après le conseil.

*****

Si vous avez une idée des origines de Miriel, j'attends vos théories. Sinon, reviewez et vous en saurez plus dans les chapitres suivants.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir (comme dirait Numérobis)

H'L-lol'a, contente que ça te plaise. pour ce qui est d'écrire vite, j'ai été un peu débordée ce mois-ci, mais là, je mets 2 chapitres d'un coup…

Melior, une de théories sur l'origine de Miriel est juste ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'elle a compris qu'Annatar était Sauron, elle l'a quitté bien vite.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et grand merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent. Voilà la suite.

*****

Le départ de la Communauté

L'aube venait de se lever et les dix compagnons étaient réunis aux portes de Fondcombe. Elrond se tenait devant la Communauté, accompagné de quelques elfes, dont sa fille, Arwen. Cette dernière regardait Aragorn, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle regrettait son engagement dans cette quête impossible, et à voir ses yeux, Miriel comprit immédiatement pourquoi. _L'histoire se répète, _pensa-t-elle. _Comme Luthien, Arwen devra renoncer à son immortalité et quitter à jamais ce monde. _Elle réalisa à quel point ce choix devrait être difficile. Arwen devrait soit renoncer à suivre son peuple, soit abandonner Aragorn, et quitter la Terre du Milieu. Miriel n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose. Elle avait aimé une fois, mais elle avait été trompée. Elle préférait ne plus prendre de risque.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Gandalf.

- La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon se dirigea vers la porte de Fondcombe, suivi par Gandalf et le reste de la Communauté. Aragorn jeta un dernier regard à Arwen, qui soupira, puis il se retourna et continua sa route, comme Beren l'avait fait de nombreux siècles auparavant.

La Communauté se mit en route silencieusement, passa par un pont et arriva sur les montagnes. Les hobbits admirèrent la vue qu'ils avaient de Fondcombe. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. L'atmosphère fut détendue par Merry et Pippin qui racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs vies et sur la Comté. Ils se mirent également à chanter.

*****

Gandalf guidait la Communauté, et la plupart du temps, Frodon se trouvait à ses côtés.

Legolas et Gimli se lançaient des regards plus ou moins hostiles, mais ils apprirent à se supporter. Après tout, ils étaient embarqués dans la même quête, et avaient un but commun. Miriel fermait la marche. Elle aimait beaucoup les hobbits, surtout Merry et Pippin, toujours joyeux, racontant souvent des blagues, mais elle restait relativement éloignée des autres membres de la Communauté. Un jour, Gimli vint la questionner à ce sujet.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si distante ? Vous êtes une elfe, ma présence vous gène-t-elle ?

- Non, maître Gimli. Je n'ai pas de préjugés liés à la race. J'apprécie autant mon peuple que les humains, les nains ou les hobbits. J'ai juste du mal à supporter la proximité physique avec un individu masculin, quelle que soit sa race. C'est pourquoi je reste à l'écart.

Gimli comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Un soir, tous étaient endormis. Sauf Boromir. Depuis le début, il se méfiait de Miriel. Peut-être cela venait du fait qu'elle était une femme, tout simplement, et que selon lui, une femme n'avait rien à faire dans une pareille quête. Les elfes suivaient le même principe, mais Legolas n'interrogeait pas Miriel sur ce point, il se disait que si Galadriel l'avait envoyée là, c'est qu'elle y avait sa place.

Boromir voulait profiter de la nuit pour interroger l'elfe. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se leva d'un bond et dégaina son épée, la pointant sur la gorge de l'homme.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dame Miriel, commença-t-il.

Il se releva et elle ne relâcha pas son attention.

- Il m'avait dit ça aussi, murmura-t-elle.

- Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions, dit-il d'un air bienveillant.

- Parlez.

- Je sens quelque chose en vous… de maléfique, avoua-t-il après un temps.

- Qui croyez-vous que je suis ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Boromir frémit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il se sentit analysé par son regard noir, quasiment inhumain.

- Je ne suis qu'une elfe, lança-t-elle après un temps. Gardez vos soupçons pour vous. Je ne sers pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous le dis et cela doit vous suffire. Je sais ce qui vous embête le plus. Je suis une femme, et selon vous, je n'ai rien à faire à la guerre. Cependant, sachez que tout comme vous, je souhaite mettre le roi du Mordor hors d'état de nuire. Et je ferai tout pour aider Frodon à mener sa quête à bien.

Elle rengaina son épée et détourna le regard. Boromir se sentit libre à nouveau. Il la laissa se rallonger et se rendormir. Il l'imita quelques instants plus tard, non sans s'être éloigné. Il repensa à la quête que son père lui avait confiée. Denethor pensait que s'emparer de l'Anneau de Puissance était le seul moyen de sauver le Gondor. Et Boromir était d'accord sur ce point.

Les jours passèrent sans aucun autre problème.

Frodon, de son côté, était fasciné par les elfes et il arrivait qu'il discute avec Legolas, lui posant des questions sur son peuple. Surtout sur la raison du conflit permanent entre les nains et les elfes. Ce fut Gimli qui lui expliqua :

- Les elfes se croient supérieurs. D'abord parce qu'ils sont les Premiers-Nés des Enfants d'Iluvatar, ensuite, parce qu'ils sont immortels. De plus, la plupart ont été à Valinor, endroit qui est interdit aux mortels, et disent avoir acquis la sagesse des Valar. Donc, les mortels sont supposés les écouter.

Frodon fut surpris. Gimli lui décrivait un peuple orgueilleux, et il n'avait jamais imaginé les elfes ainsi. Ce qui le choquait le plus était que les elfes ne semblaient pas essayer de créer des liens avec les autres peuples, que ce soit les hommes ou les nains.

Il interrogea Legolas :

- Nos peuples sont différents. Les elfes vivent en harmonie avec la nature, et les nains l'exploitent. Ils creusent dans les montagnes, avides de richesses, et ne se soucient pas des autres peuples.

- Et pour les humains ?

- Les elfes n'ont plus eu de rapports avec les mortels depuis des siècles.

Legolas omit de dire que les humains étaient faibles, et que c'était à cause d'eux, ou plutôt de leur roi, que l'Anneau avait survécu. Dans le temps, ils avaient même été responsables de la quasi destruction de leur civilisation.

Legolas se tut. Frodon discuta alors avec Aragorn. Ils parlèrent ensemble durant un certain temps, Frodon de la Comté et du voyage de son oncle, et Aragorn de sa vie de rôdeur, sans pour autant lui révéler son destin, ce rôle qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer. Le hobbit semblait fasciné par ses récits puis il se tourna pour voir Miriel qui, comme toujours, suivait la Communauté à l'écart.

- Pourquoi est-elle si distante ?

- Je l'ignore, Frodon. Le mieux est que tu essaies de lui parler. J'ignore ses origines, je sais que la Reine Galadriel de Lorien l'a envoyée ici. Et si Galadriel lui fait confiance, c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Frodon attendit Miriel et se tut. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle l'impressionnait.

- Dame Miriel de Lorien, êtes vous de lignée royale ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Elle n'avait pas peur de Frodon. Il était un petit hobbit qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris les armes auparavant. Sa force ne pourrait jamais égaler celle de Miriel. De plus, il avait un cœur pur. Elle le savait, elle l'avait vu résister à l'attrait de l'Anneau. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

- Votre apparence noble m'impressionne, expliqua-t-il.

Miriel lui sourit et se tut. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ses origines, c'était trop douloureux. Elle s'était efforcée d'oublier d'où elle venait, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à la fin du Premier Age. Elle n'avait jamais pu.

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si triste ? demanda Frodon.

- Il y a certaines blessures que même le temps ne peut cicatriser, répondit Miriel, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Frodon n'insista pas et marcha silencieusement à ses côtés. Puis Gandalf déclara qu'il fallait faire une pause, ce à quoi Pippin répondit instantanément :

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai faim !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Et le voyage se poursuivit sans encombre. Puis un jour, Gandalf s'approcha de Miriel. Il voulait la questionner, et enfin comprendre pourquoi il lui semblait la connaître.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement, Miriel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Miriel de Lorien, une elfe.

Gandalf s'apprêta à répliquer mais se tut, en voyant son regard.

- Maintenant, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante, la seule chose qui compte est que je veux autant que vous mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres hors d'état de nuire. Après, peu importe qui je suis.

Gandalf lui sourit et ils avancèrent ensemble. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Qui était-elle donc ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait au moins une chose, elle n'était pas seulement une elfe.

Miriel comprenait son questionnement. Il était Maia, après tout. Elle l'aimait bien cependant. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, du moins, pas ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

Un jour, les compagnons faisaient une pause. Boromir entraînait Merry et Pippin à se battre à l'épée et Gandalf discutait avec les autres.

- Nous contournerons les rochers pendant quarante jours, vers le sud. Si la chance nous sourit, la trouée du Rohan sera ouverte. Ensuite, nous continuerons vers l'est, vers le Mordor.

- Si vous me demandiez votre avis, commença Gimli, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria.

Gandalf frémit.

- Non, Gimli, je ne passerai par la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe fut obligé de se cacher sous les rochers. Il fut survolé par une nuée d'oiseaux, qui repartit aussitôt vers le sud.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun ! s'exclama Aragorn. Le passage vers le sud est surveillé.

- Nous devons passer par le col de Caradhras, déclara Gandalf.

Ce qu'ils tentèrent. Ils commencèrent à grimper dans la montagne. La pente devint plus raide avec de gros rochers, l'air se faisait plus frais, le vent devint froid et la neige finit par recouvrir le sol.

Les hobbits commençaient à s'habituer au froid et à la neige.

Il arriva que Frodon perdit l'équilibre et glissa, roulant jusqu'aux pieds d'Aragorn. Il se releva, vérifiant que l'Anneau était à son cou, et sursauta. Il l'avait perdu.

L'Anneau était tombé aux pieds de Boromir. Le prince le ramassa et le contempla un instant.

- Quel étrange destin… qui fait que nous devons subir tant de peur et tant de doutes, pour une si petite chose…

Sa voix se faisait distante tandis que ses doigts s'approchaient de l'Anneau.

- Boromir ! s'écria Aragorn, le tirant de sa réflexion. Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.

A contrecœur, le prince obéit.


	4. Chapter 4

Souvenirs enfouis

Un jour, les dix compagnons se réveillèrent sous la neige. Voyager dans les montagnes était dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on était seul. Mais là, la Communauté, en particulier guidée par un magicien sage et puissant, ne risquait rien. Gandalf était suivi par Frodon, Aragorn, Sam, son poney Bill, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Boromir et Miriel. Le prince du Gondor lançait des regards méfiants à l'elfe, surtout depuis leur altercation. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle était d'une grande beauté, plus que les autres elfes, et cela le troublait grandement. Mais il gardait ses distances avec elle, car sa beauté était plus froide que le vent glacé soufflant sur la montagne, et quand elle était fâchée, son ton était dur et tranchant comme la lame d'une épée. Miriel avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses regards inquisiteurs, mais elle s'efforçait de garder son calme.

La neige ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Aragorn portait Frodon qui était frigorifié. Merry et Pippin n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Boromir portait Merry et Miriel portait Pippin. Sam ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler. La neige tomba du sommet de la montagne. Celle-ci leur refusait le passage. Gandalf leva son bâton et se mit à parler dans une ancienne langue, tentant de contrer la magie de la montagne maléfique.

Mais celle-ci eut raison du magicien. Les compagnons se retrouvèrent ensevelis, et sortirent avec difficulté.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ! s'exclama Aragorn. Les hobbits ne survivraient pas.

- Passons par la trouée du Rohan ! proposa Boromir.

- La trouée du Rohan nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard, informa Aragorn.

- On ne peut pas passer par la montagne par le dessus, passons par en dessous. Passons par les Mines de la Moria.

Gandalf se figea. Tous ignoraient pourquoi il avait autant peur de passer par les Mines.

- Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider.

Frodon, pris au dépourvu, réfléchit un instant et répondit.

- Nous passerons par les Mines de la Moria.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, descendant la montagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir. Pour la première fois, Miriel dormit. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de sommeil, et avait fait semblant de dormir pour éviter les questionnements. Mais cette fois, le froid l'avait épuisée et elle se laissa aller. Après tout, elle était avec Gandalf, elle ne risquait rien.

_Elle se trouvait seule, dans une grande salle aux murs de marbre noir. La pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre et la seule lumière provenait d'une dizaine de torches accrochées aux murs. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire, couverte d'une cape. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais flottaient derrière lui et son visage était d'une immense beauté. Ses traits ne laissaient rien voir de ses intentions. Les yeux fermés, il aurait pu paraître bon, doux et généreux. Mais son regard était d'une cruauté sans égale et renseignait quelque peu sur son identité._

_Miriel trembla quand elle vit ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle. Elle s'efforça de parler, sachant qu'il s'énerverait dans le cas contraire._

_- Que me voulez-vous, Seigneur Sauron ?_

_Il lui sourit._

_- N'ayez crainte. Vous avez déçu le Seigneur Melkor, mais il ne m'a pas envoyé pour vous punir. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante._

_Elle soupira. Il semblait honnête. Son sourire et sa voix, du moins. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs, son regard perçant et terrifiant. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula et finit par se retrouver collée au mur._

_Il l'enlaça et l'empêcha de bouger. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle déglutit quand elle vit son regard s'enflammer. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui faire et se débattit. Il lui coinça les mains dans le dos, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et avec l'autre main, il lui arracha sa robe. _

_Dans un sursaut de folie, elle le mordit et hurla._

_- A l'aide !_

_Sauron ricana._

_- Nous sommes seuls, et même si quelqu'un vous entendait, il ne viendrait pas à votre secours. Vous êtes à moi._

_- Je vous en prie, Sauron, revenez vers la lumière ! hurla-t-elle, dans une dernière tentative qu'elle savait déjà désespérée._

_Il l'embrassa sauvagement, si violemment qu'elle en eut mal._

Miriel cria dans son sommeil et se réveilla, son front trempé de sueur. Elle se leva, et tituba, revenant difficilement à la réalité. Elle vit les membres de la Communauté, endormis. Elle ne se trouvait plus à Angband, Sauron était loin d'elle, il ne pouvait plus la toucher, il n'avait même plus de corps. Elle vomit. Puis elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et pleura. Elle s'était juré dans le temps de ne plus jamais pleurer, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son rêve lui avait tout remis en mémoire, ce souvenir de Sauron qui avait abusé d'elle, son pire souvenir de son ancienne vie. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier, il était toujours présent en elle, toujours aussi douloureux, après toutes ces années, et il ne cesserait jamais de la hanter.

Après ce jour, elle s'était soumise à Melkor, de peur que si elle s'opposait à nouveau à lui, il n'envoie Sauron pour la violer à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois qu'il pose les mains sur elle. Le destin avait fait qu'il avait recommencé, trois fois. La dernière fois, elle avait pu s'enfuir, s'était réfugiée là où il ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Avec le temps, bien après la défaite de Melkor, elle avait compris qu'elle ne supportait plus le contact des hommes. Si l'un d'eux s'approchait d'elle avec des intentions douteuses, elle devenait folle, elle se mettait à hurler, en se rappelant Sauron. C'est pour cette raison que même en Lorien, elle avait toujours une épée sur elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs tué le seul elfe qui avait osé l'approcher et elle vivait loin de tous, sauf de la Reine Galadriel, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Celle-ci n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait assassiné un elfe. Miriel n'avait parlé à personne de son passé, et elle faisait en sorte que tous l'ignorent, y compris les membres de la Communauté. Cela ne les regardait pas.

Gandalf s'était réveillé en l'entendant hurler.

- Tout va bien, Miriel ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Un très mauvais rêve alors. Je vous ai entendue crier le nom de Sauron.

Miriel se figea. Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

- Effectivement. Le pire des cauchemars, vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dedans, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le magicien resta silencieux. Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Gandalf entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Elle frémit, puis se calma. Rien dans son regard n'indiquait des intentions malveillantes. Elle se serra contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment. Gandalf avait compris que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Et en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, il avait également deviné ce que Sauron lui avait fait.

*****

Ce chapitre était un peu court, désolée… le suivant sera plus long. Reviewez s'il vous plaît ! Même si c'est pour critiquer. Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite.


End file.
